


A Place Called Home

by torena8



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Home, in which marth thinks about his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torena8/pseuds/torena8
Summary: After so many years, one would wonder if Marth ever wished he was home. He had been in other games more than his own, appeared in many other titles outside his own.





	A Place Called Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually first posted on marshmallowsandkeys, my multimuse account. I got inspired to write a thing for my Marth muse, and decided 'Hey, why not post this here as your first fic/drabble?' So here we are.

After so many years, one would wonder if Marth ever wished he was home. He had been in other games more than his own, appeared in many other titles outside his own.

If one were to ask him if he was lonely where he was now, he would give a soft chuckle and a shake of his head. Why would he be? He has everyone. The fighters of Smash, the Order of Heroes… Hell, even those of S.T.E.A.M.! So many people he had come to recognize as allies, acquaintances, family.

Family.

Did Marth have a family back home? After his tale had ended and his long reign over Archanea began, what ever happened to him? The Marth that was with them now, the one that seemed to find himself in places not of his home, was supposed to be the Hero King that ruled over the continent. If he was here now, what was happening there? He had assured them that he was that same king, albeit his tales had yet to be passed on, his lineage yet to be passed on. That meant that he did have a family.

Didn’t he miss them?

Again, another laugh from the humble nobleman. Of course he does, he would say. He missed those he had allied with in combat, those who had helped him rebuild their kingdom, those who had fought alongside him… he missed them everyday.

But he knows that no matter what, he would always be welcomed back with open arms.

No matter where he goes, no matter when he goes, Marth would always be able to return to a home.

A home where they were. A home where she was. A home where she is.

A home that flew the skies on a pristine white pegasus. A home that protected him, just as much as he protected her.

A home that would always wait for him no matter what, because they made a promise. A promise to always be together.

A promise to his one and only beloved.

_“Marth!”_

“Caeda!”

Caeda is his home. And Marth, hers.


End file.
